


I'll stay loyal to you

by Mari_the_little_marshmallo



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anger, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belonging, Blood Bond, Blow Jobs, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, Loyalty, M/M, Pain, Return, Smut, Soul Bond, Suffering, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_the_little_marshmallo/pseuds/Mari_the_little_marshmallo
Summary: "Yes, Master." Frankenstein said as he kneels down. How did he not relase this sooner? The kindess he's been shown has brang him to this. He blames Raizel's pure heart for capturing his. He thinks as he swears his loyalty





	1. One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags and warnings as i go on. This is my all time favrourite ship/manga. Fight me
> 
> Now english is not my first language,remember that so please point out mistakes! XD 💞💞💞💞

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel has entered Frankensteins life in a quite weird way. He had saved him,gave him a shelter without ever asking for anything in return. He had helped the blond,protected him and showed him that not all Nobles are greedy for power or feel the need to show their superiority. The blond man firstly thought that this enternal perfection had been way too cocky. Thinking of himself so highly that he didn't even glance at Frankenstein from the window he looked out oh so often. Like Frankenstein was no threat at all. Then he noticed something. Whenever he looked at the Nobles eyes... Those beautiful rubby orbs had been holding so much sadness inside of them..so much lonliness....his doubts of this man were gone. He was going to repay this Nobles kindness by serving him as a butler for some time. He's one step closer to understand this mysterious man that could easly reject the order from the Lord himself. 

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel glanced Frankensteins way. He wondered...how could this young man hold so much pain inside of himself? So much pain and sadness,the lonliness,so many dark feelings...really. It was sad...this human had held a wish to protect. Protect humans and yet...yet they pushed him aside. He knew the feeling of not belonging anywhere...of your own people being afraid of you. Yes,The Noblesse had some people who cared for him, but this man...he had no one. He was alone in this world of betrayel. He was a gentle soul...the soul that had so much innocence in it..so much light...Raizel looked inside of the mans head. So much hatred for Nobles wasn't to be expected. But,yes. Sometimes things don't go the way the one would guess. He'd help this man,and save him from his biggest enemy...from himself.

"Master." Frankenstein gave him his tea  with a bow "Do you wish for anything else?" The blond man asked "No." Raizel rarely spoke. He simply gave the anwsers Frankenstein asked outloud. Oftenly he'd go seeking for the clan leaders,simply to get out some rage while fighting. It gave him pleasure to see their faces when he pulled his weapon out. He did get one friend...Frankenstein considered Ragar Kertia as his only friend in Lukedonia. They held each other in profound reverence and learned a lot about their own powers while sparring with each other. Right at this moment he's being challenged by the most annoying,disrespscting and ungraceful Noble that ever lived. Urokai. Urokai has always tried to start a fight with him. His hatred is most probably pointed at him because he way staying with Master. This little shit wants him gone? Oh Frankenstein would like to see him try to get rid of him. 

"Why aren't you attacking?" Asked Urokai, the blond could see that Lagus Tradio, Roctis Kravei, and Zarga Siriana were also curious. They most probably expected him to make the first move. 'Ha.' Like he's going to give them the satisfaction. "If you're tired of waiting, then you should attack first," Frankenstein continued with a smirk " ,waiting is not a style of yours."  
 Urokai gets infuriated by this and attacks first. The battle commences and the two hold out against each other. The redhead seems to enjoy the fight. Good. He's not going down easly.  
   
After some time,the redhead is unharmed while Frankenstein has suffered serval injuries "Your level is far below that of a clan leader's," continued Urokai. "you should use your weapon." This suprised and angered the blond. Nonethless he contained his anger by asking Urokai to take out his soul weapon as well if he does so, reasoning that humans also have pride. Amused by this remark, Urokai takes out his soul weapon, Dragus, and tells Frankenstein that it's his turn to summon his weapon.

'Oh bring it the hell on.' He thought as he called for his Dark Spear. All the clan leaders are extremely surprised to see the weapon which is very like a soul weapon but also astonished that the aura it radiates is very vile and wild.

He has angered Urokai enought to declare that he's gonna kill Frankenstein. Ah there we go again...he underestimate him yet again..okay then let's see how this fiasco goes. The fight goes wild until..Rain starts to pour, and a drenched Urokai holds his bloody face, his hand covering his left eye."Oh damn. I was aiming deeper" The blond comments. The other clan leaders are shocked to find this scene, puzzled as to what happened. Gejutel eventually understands the situation and explains it aloud with the help of Ragar. Frankenstein held back his power throughout the fight to make Urokai underestimate him

They spend some time talking about his skills as if he's not even there and Urokai starts to argue with Ragar about continuing but Ragar points out his mistakes that led to his current condition. Urokai agrees in the end that he’ll stop as suggested but then shows Frankenstein a necklace he had received from Lagus earlier. The necklace belongs to Frankenstein’s student and it effectively enrages Frankenstein, thinking that they had killed his student 

 The Dark Spear consumes Frankenstein completely and raises his power, 

 Urokai grins at this while the berserk Frankenstein attacks. Urokai blocks the attack "You deserve to be devoured because of your greed for power." He says

 Gejutel and Ragar want to stop the fight but Urokai stops them from interfering. 

 Urokai and Frankenstein leap toward each other to finish their opponent and the impact causes them to be covered in smoke. When the smoke clears, the clan leaders are surprised by what is revealed.

The Noblesse and the Lord. They have truly fucked up now. They are done for.

Raizel quietly sipped on his tea when he felt it. Frankenstein has been consumed by the Dark Spear completly. His soul was screaming in pain,but his heart wasn't in the right place right now eighter. It has been stabbed by Urokai and Raizel cannot remember the last time he was this angry. No he was not angry at his butler,he was angry at whoever was causing this much agony to the man. It seems like the lord has picked up on it as well. Good.

 The battle ended when the Lord and the Noblesse are both revealed, standing back to back in the middle of the fighting area. The Lord speaks up "You were making such a big ruckus that even Noblesse found it noisy and decided to leave his house." They glanced towards Raizel only to see his eyes reveal anger that could kill them all,while holding a calm poker face. 

Urokai starts to attack again but the Lord stops him "Stay back." He says

This was unforgivable. A clan leader to fight a human with a soul weapon? To bring him pain and sorrow without the human doing anything to them first? Unforgivable. 

After The Lord commands Urokai to hold himself back he sends Roctis, Zarga and Lagus to restrain Frankenstein. He then turns to Raizel "What should we do?" Asked the Lord. Without replying, Raizel steps forward, towards the clan leaders who are trying to restrain Frankenstein and commands them to back away.

 Frankenstein summons a ball of energy and turns it into a massive energy beam to blast Rai. Rai appears out of the dust cloud, his sleeves are torn and he has a small cut on his arm from blocking the attack. Frankenstein roars and blasts Rai with two massive energy beams and Rai raises his hand to block again. Rai receives a cut on his face and Urokai is saddened to see Rai not attacking.

Then Rai uses his blood, dripping down his face to summon a blood field which even the clan leaders can't face. The Lord wonders why he decided to use his own blood to summon a blood field, believing that it is perhaps to gain more control over Frankenstein. The berserk Frankenstein panics and rushes to attack Rai, swinging his Dark Spear at him from above. Rai summons his Blood Demon form to block the attack.

After a massive explosion, Rai is seen holding the Dark Spear away from himself. Rai raises his hand to collect Frankenstein's blood from his face and brings it to his lips to awaken Frankenstein, who collapses on the ground, due to awakening.  
The Lord seems suprised by his action,but Raizel knows his desicion was a good one.

 

Frankenstein finds out that he has been awakened by Rai.  "Thank you," he said while he served him tea, however Rai drops the mug and Frankenstein stares at the blood from the mans mouth. Frankenstein realizes that Rai's health is deteriorating and goes to the Lord's castle to consult the Lord.

Frankenstein meets the son of a bitch Urokai outside the Lord's room and exchanges pleasantries with him. When Frankenstein enters the throne room, he straight up asks The Lord if there's something wrong with Rai. "Leave us alone to talk." The Lord has dissmissed all of the clan leaders present

He then explains everything about The Noblesse to Frankenstein. He also explains what a contract is and how it is created.

After learning about Rai, Frankenstein becomes convinced that power isn't worth losing everything. While he makes another cup of tea for Rai, he decides. If making a contract will make Raizel's health better,then so be it. He slits his wrist to put some of his blood in Raizel's tea.  "Hm. The tea seems kind of..different." says Raizel "Ah yeah you see,I tried making something new" anwsered Frankenstein nervously. "Do you agree to the terms of the contract?" Asked the Noblesse 

"Yes, Master." Frankenstein said as he kneels down. How did he not relase this sooner? The kindess he's been shown has brang him to this. He blames Raizel's pure heart for capturing his. He thinks as he swears his loyalty


	2. I Will Be Brave. I Will Not Let Anything Take You Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  Frankenstein..cannot find his master...it's been Days? Weeks? Years? Decades?? He lost the count... his heart is weeping....for he has came to love his master beyond worshipping..beyond everything...to numb it even for a short amount of time he did everything. Indangered his life,many times even almost sold his soul to his own weapon. The curse continues on pressuring him into all kinds of messed up shit and really. He just needs to see his masters face...those magnificent bloody orbs,that perfect gentle face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter will have some hardcore feelings inside of it...watch out
> 
> English isn't my first language so please point out mistakes! 💞💞💞

He's gone. 

His master...  
His everything....  
The only being that has ever treated him like a human  
The only person to understand him and care for him...was..gone.. 

He couldn't take it. He'll search through hell and back if he has to. He'll go from the deepest parts of the ocean to the highest mountns..he's going to find his Master. He's going to find him.

 

 

 Frankenstein..cannot find his Master...it's been 

Days? 

Weeks?

 

Years? 

 

Decades??

He lost the count... his heart is weeping....for he has came to love his Master beyond worshipping..beyond everything...

His Master left him.

 

Just like everyone else

 

To numb it even for a short amount of time he did everything. Indangered his life,many times even almost sold his soul to his own weapon...he almost let that thing consume his soul..he was..sleeping with random people...people that have the similar looks as his master...no what's he saying..their looks could never even come close to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel. He was beauty,He was grace, He was the power itself. Oh how he missed his Master... 

Wait.

 Master...what would master say? What would his Master think of him if he saw him like this. 

Wait- could he feel it? Through their bond? The things he did with strangers? The weeping of his heart? The cries of his soul? Is his Master feeling guilty...Master should never feel guilty for the likes of him...he'll make something for when the Master returns. To finally get rid of the saddness in those beauitful red eyes that held so much pain in them...to give Master what he never had...a normal life..even for a short while. Yes. Master deserves this,and so,so,so much more.

__________________________________

The memories...came back to him. Just like everyday. They always came back....

Frankenstein sighed but snapped out of it as he heard a soft knock on the doors

 

 "Come in," he called out, not suprised when Han Shinwoo walked in.

"Shinwoo, what brings you here? Are you in trouble again?" He said certain

 "Not this time. I brought a transfer student." Anwsered the redhead 

"A transfer student?" The blond raised his brow

Shinwoo shruggered "Teacher told me to bring him to you." 

"I see, thank you. You may go to class, before it's too late."

With a wave, he left. Frankenstein pulled out his notes. "A transfer student, that’s odd. There no documents about this..." 

He got up and looked at this transfer student he froze in place automatically. Blue ocean met with the Red nemezis how...after all this time his Master is finally back with him!-  
   
"It's been a while, Frankenstein."

That gentle voice rang through his ears

"Master.." he said as he kneeled infront of Raizel 

Their conversation continued on. They talked about his Masters sudden disappearance,about the language,he offered his master some tea but he...he was worried...his master was asleep for 820 years? What could bring him to such a state..... "The gatekeeper was quite impressive," the handsome Noblesse stated as he sipped on his tea wait what. 

Gatekeeper? Mr. Park was on the duty...oh. 

"Frankenstein... have you become the leader of a specific family while I was asleep?" The man asked curiously as he glanced at the blond

 "No, Master. This place is called a school. It's where we teach students and lead their way." Anwsered Frankenstein  

Black haired male seemed in deep thoughts

 "A school? Hmm. It seems I will have to get to know the present world." He stated 

"I will make sure you don’t have any trouble adjusting here! If you will excuse me, Master, I will go see to getting you into class." The blond said with a bow  
   
His Master was back again. Back to him. That's all that matters. He'll protect his Master from any harm. Raizel glanced at his bonded. He left him alone for 820 years? What kind of person leaves his bonded one alone for 820 years.....he could feel so much happiness present itself at this very moment from Frankensteins soul. It screamed to him.  'Master. Master. I have to protect my master. I can't let him leave me. No not again never again. Please don't leave me don't go please don't go!' It cried out to him...this was the most Frankenstein ever let Raizel see through their bond.  You see,the blond never wanted to worry his Master. Not even with his own problems even tho they were bonded by the blood contract. He always kept it inside of himself...and Raizel would never force his way inside of anothers head. That simply how it is. He could see that Frankenstein had suffered greatly because of his rest. Rai could see the darkness within of the man. He could see how many times that darkness took over Frankenstein. And that was worrying him. No matter what happened his bonded would never let him see inside of his head. . But now...this was slipping throu their bond? Was his bonded this hurt the entire time? How is he acting this strong while being this sad,this happy,in this much pain,with this many emotions simply having a war inside of him? Why won't Frankenstein just let Raizel take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt me. Sorry :')
> 
> If you see any mistakes please point them out in the comments 💞


	3. I have died everyday waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Failure. He's just a failure. Won't be able to save Master won't be able to protect won't-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be long. Frankenstein's getting worse and worse. The pain within is starting to get so bad that he lets something slip through their bond. What'll Raizel do?
> 
> If you see any typos please point them out,thank you!💞💞💞

His Master is using his life energy way too much. Is the well being of others that important to him? Why wouldn't he just pause...why...why won't he let Frankenstein help him...why? Was he that powerless? To protect his Master? He felt the desire to just make another blood stone.  
  
To just let his Master use up life force. Any life force.  
  
 Why couldn't his Master use his life? His pathetic,useless,worthless human life?  
   
His Master..his entire world.....is going to disappear. And now...that's going to be forever...not just afew thousands of years...no. This'll be forever. His Master's going to leave him,to leave him alone all alone again he'll be lost he won't be able to stop his Master from using his life,he won't be able to help,he won't be able to protect someone he loves and adores so much he-    ' _Frankenstein_.' He heard Raizel's gentle voice through their bond  
  
'Master?' The blond quietly question. Master was sitting in the living room. Why would he call through their bond when he could just walk to the lab?  
  
' _Your soul was calling out to me._ ' Ah. Curse the fucking bond.  
  
'Oh. It's nothing..I've been a little bit stressed that's all.' He said trying to reassure the other man. Raizel had enough worries as it is.  
  
' _D_ _o you intend on lying to me further?_ ' Questioned his Master  
  
'I-pardon?' Did-what even? How did he know that Frankenstein- oh of course he'd knew. But Frankenstein thought Raizel wouldn't pressure him to tell him the truth.  
  
' ** _Frankenstein. Come in your room and wait for me.'_**  Said the man.  
  
Was? Was Cadis Etrama Di Raizel going to punish Frankenstein for the first time? 'Y-yes Master.' Said the blond after afew seconds,collecting himself and going straight to his room  
  
"Frankenstein." Said his Master as he walked inside of the room  
  
"Master." The human kneeled infront of the Noblesse

* * *

  
Raizel was sitting in his chair enjoying the tea Frankenstein prepared when he felt it. Sharp pain from the other side of his and Frankensteins bond. Was Dark Spear trying to take control over Frankenstein again? No. Something else is going through the others mind....maybe...maybe Rai should listen to his mind just for a little bit..if his bonded was in this pain it was the right thing to do.  
  
'Master.....don't leave me...take...im...pathetic,wortless,useless...not human...not a Noble...a...monster...worthless...want...to..life....give... you...' sharp pain yet again striked his bonded,so sharp that it made even Raizel shiver.  
  
Seriously how. How did this human stay sane for all this time? How did he not bend? How did he stay so strong against his inner demons? He was getting destroyed but he stood his ground. Bent the rules of life.  
  
He..how.  
  
Raizel was bringing this much pain to his bonded one...it hurt him so much. He had to stop this now.  
  
' _Frankenstein.'_  He called through their bond.  
  
'Master?' He heard  his beautiful bonded anwser.  
  
' _Your soul was calling out to me_.' Rai said back. And he wasn't lying. That's why he looked inside of Frankensteins mind in the first place.  
  
'Oh. It's nothing I've been a little bit stressed that's all.' Lied the other  
  
' _Do you intend on lying to me further?_ ' Raizel asks curioisly  
  
'I-pardon?' The confussion in others voice was clear. Raizel never pressured Frankenstein into telling him things. But this was drastic.  
  
**_'Frankenstein._ _Come_ _in_ _your_ _room_** _**and wait for me.**_ ' He felt guilty about ordering Frankenstein but he couldn't stand still while his bonded was destroying himself because of him. He should be protecting the human.  
  
"Frankenstein." He said when he got inside of the room. What he saw wasn't surpsing. His bonded was standing besides his bed and as soon as Raizel walked in he walked towards him  
  
"Master." The human said as he kneeled infront of him  
  
"Why did you lie to me?" It was a question that made Frankenstein feel guilty all over.  
  
"I. I didn't." Tried the other,clearly uncomfortable  
  
 "Frankenstein. Do you wish to disobey me and make me use my powers?" Asked the Noblesse  
  
"No."

 

"Do you wish for me to go through your head to seek for the anwser?"  
  
"No!" The anwser was quick. Too quick and with too much panick behind it.  
  
"Just what do you intend to hide from me Frankenstein..." whispered Raizel as he ran his hand through Frankensteins hair  
  
Frankenstein,not ready for that question,nor his Master touching him was just biting his lip. Trying to stop the truth from spilling. Im trying to hide the things you wouldn't like to hear. I'm trying not to conern you with wortless problems I'm trying to protect you I'm trying to make your life longer I'm trying to keep you by my side i'm trying to- "Frankenstein." The beautiful red orbs looked at sky blue ones  
  
"You're in pain." The sadness inside of his Masters eyes...the guilt...it shouldn't be there...not for the likes of  _him._  
  
"Master. I'm fi-" his Master spoke up.  
  
"Fine?" He questioned  
  
 "Ye-s?" He stuttered as he looked up at his Master who was still caressing the blond locks  
  
"No you're not." Whispered the Noblesse as he kneeled down  
  
"You're not fine at all. And it is my fault. I apologize." Said Raizel as he looked into those beautiful ocean eyes.  
  
 Ocean,sky,so many beauitful shades...the darkness in them...the beauty was scarred by no one else but Raizel himself..his selfishness and missunderstanding of Frankenstein has lead to this. For those beautiful eyes to hold so much pain inside of them. Oh his poor bonded. Just because Rai thought that Frankenstein would come clear himself to him and that he should respect his prvacy his bonded has suffered greatly...  
  
Did. Did his Master. Just apologize to the him? To the Frankenstein? The monster that was never accepted? That was saved in so many ways by the man? And he is apologizing? What?  
  
 "Master! Do not apologize to me you've done nothing wrong! You've saved me,the children,and so many more!" Frankenstein wasn't sure he was breathing at this point. This is becoming way too much.  
  
"Shh my beautiful bonded,let me take care of you. Please." His Master begged him "Master..." he whispered back when he felt his Master hug him. Tight.  
  
 Why? Why was his Master giving him such treatment? Why is his Master dirtying himself by touching Frankenstein? What is going on? "You're not a monster. You're not dirty. You're not wortless. You're beautiful. You're my bonded." His Master whispered inside of his ear.  
  
And that was what Frankenstein needed. He returned his Masters hug and finally let it all out. He lets his emotions flow through their bond due to the overwhelming and Rai can only hug the human tighter as to tell him that he's still there and that it'll be fine. That he'll protect him.  
  
All of this. You've been holding all of this pain,all these emotions inside of yourself? You held this much suffering to yourself? What have i done. Raizels tears ran down his face. He was crying. Crying because of how much he'd hurt this beautiful creature he was holding "Master.." he heard Frankenstein cry out. Finally. He was letting Raizel inside. He was letting Raizel know how much he's been hurting. And it's killing him. It's killing him. He's the cause to this suffering. 'Please don't leave me! Please take me with you! Please please please please please please' he heard Frankensteins soul scream in so much agony,with so much pain,that he wanted to cry even harder. How didn't he notice this sooner. This. This is the pain Frankenstein was fighting? Alongside with that Darkness of the Dark Spear? He's so strong...and Raizel had harmed this strong beautiful creature this much? "I got you...i have you...you're safe." His voice was calm but his mind was not. He wanted to protect everyone so why was his most precious companion in this much pain? "Master..please.." he heard the despair in Frankensteins voice "shhh it's fine." Whispered the Noblesse as he picked himself up "Come." Raizel spoke up. With no word he followed his Master and laid down besides him "Come. Come closer." His Master said with bloody tears still running down his face "Master...." curse his voice for being this weak. He wanted to scream. He made his Master this sad.

The beauty of his Master. The face so beautiful that it could quite literally,kill with a look has been stained by his Masters tears. He didn't deserve them. Didn't deserve his Master and all the kindness his Master has shown him. He reached to wipe the tears

* * *

 

"Frankenstein." His Master called his name out like a mantra. Like it was the most poweful spell to ever exist. Like he was the most precious thing to ever exist. "Come..please..." his Master begged. And he hated it. The Master should not be begging his servant. Ever.

He came close to the Noblesse who pulled him inside of ,yet another, tight hug. He hugged back. He needed this. Needed to be greedy even for awhile. "Sleep. Rest my bonded. I'll keep the nightmares away." So he knew huh? He couldn't hide a thing from his Master. His eyelids got heavy until finally..he gave up.

 

He fell asleep in his Masters arms hoping that his Master would still be there when he woke up.

* * *

 

"My poor Bonded. Hurting for so long." Rai said as he wiped his face. He will be there when his beautiful Bonded woke up. 

He will be there. Always. Untill his last breath. He's hurted the human he swore that he'd save. In the end Frankenstein is destroying himself because of Raizel.

He wouldn't allow it to go on. Not anymore

__

* * *

* * *

 

Waking up he recalls the memories of last night. He'd shamelessly fallen asleep inside of his Masters arms while hugging him. He looked up to see Raizels peaceful face and how happy he was to take care of Frankenstein. Once this man was gone Frankenstein was scared to even think about it. He knows what'll happen. He'll lose the control over Dark Spear and probably destroy everything in his way. Including himself. He didn't care about that. But his Master did. Sensing the dark thoughts Raizel quickly started running his hand through his Bondeds soft hair 'I got you. I'm here.' He sent through their bond. It was much better that way. Constant reasurrement was needed right now.  "Master. I'm okay." Whispered the beautiful creature inside of his arms. He won't let the other go.

"Master. Don't you wish to attend the school today?" Asked Frankenstein curirously "No. I won't be attending the school for some time." Anwsered Rai

"Why? Master are you not feeling well?" He panicked,getting up way too quickly "No. It is you who is not feeling well." Said his Master as he got up himself and got out of the bed. He then held his hand out for Frankenstein "But. Master. I'm-" Raizel sighed "We talked about this. You're not fine. That's okay. You're the strongest being i have ever laid my eyes on. Let it go and rest for awhile." His Master said. It was clear that that was an order. "But-" he sighed. Why must his bonded be this stubron? "No buts. I told everyone that you are not feeling well. Please. For my well being take rest." Looking down Frankenstein gave a quick nod

 

"Do you wish for me to go?" Raizel said as the blond grabbed his hand "If you wish to go you should."  Frankenstein breathed out while his soul screamed at him to stay. But yet you wished to take my hand.He smiled. As stuborn as always i see.

 

"I wish to stay." Said Rai "Should i bring you tea?" Asked the blond "No. Seira will prepare tea for both of us." Anwsered the Noblesse as he pulled the human up from his bed This took the blond by suprise "Why-?" "I've told them that you're not feeling well. They're all more than concerned about you."




  Oh. So they. Were worried huh. That made Frankenstein smile. Did they really think he wasn't feeling good? Hah poor souls

 

"Boss!" Cheerfully said Tao as he entered the room "I heard you aren't feeling well-" he stopped when he looked at their position. Frankenstein was close to Raizel while holding his hand "Oh i see you're..busy. But snice Boss isn't feeling well and i've been asked how long can i keep the school going without Boss' help i wanted to report. Three weeks at most." Said Tao as talkative as ever "Very well." The Noblesse actually smiled.

That beauitful smile that Frankenstein missed dearly. Was taking care of him that important to him? Okay then. He'll let his Master take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel pretty good about this story. It has my heart and soul because this ship is making me all fuzzy inside :')
> 
> If you see any typos/autocorrects please point them out!💞💞💞


	4. Darling don't be afraid i've always loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah to hell with it. He'll open their bond if that'll convince his Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see typos/autocorrects etc please point them out. ^^💞💞💞

Frankenstein woke up covered in sweat. After worrying his Master so much he promised to take care of himself. Of course,that meant sleeping. Which came off as a hard task nowdays.  
  
No. Dark Spears nightmares wasn't what was making his sleep restless. No,something much worse is. It's a dream of his Master **dying**. Using all of his Lifespawn and going to enternal sleep. And Frankenstein wasn't able to do anything about it. Wasn't able to tell his Master to stay. To never leave,to let him protect him. To let him know how much Frankenstein loved him.  
  
He got up,restless as always,and walked out of his room. He'd go for a walk. Cold breeze of the night seemed to clear his mind.  
  
 "Boss what are ya doing up?" Asked Tao as he walked inside of the kitchen  
  
"Wanted to go patrol the area." Lied the blond  
  
"Oh yeah good idea."  
  
"Why are you up?"  
  
"I'm just hungry and Takeo is snorting so loud even i can hear him." Groaned the boy  
  
"Yeah. I'll call if i see anything unusual." Said Frankenstein as he walked out

* * *

  
Raizel didn't feel distress from the other side of their bond which was good. He look through the window of his room. 'Was that..' oh. What was Frankenstein doing outside this late? Was his Bonded okay? Should he follow? He didn't want to step in his space too much.. he concentrated on their bond but yet again there was a thick wall. His Bonded won't let him see his mind. Was Dark Spear acting up? He walked outside his room to find Tao inside of the kitchen. He wondered if he should ask the human where is Frankenstein headed to. Maybe he knows. "..do you know where Frankenstein went to.." asked the Noblesse as he walked inside of the kitchen

"Oh!" Tao yelped as he fell backwards from his chair

"Jesus you scared me hahah!" Hah? Scared? Was something wrong with his appearance?

 

Sensing his worries Tao continued "We humans are quite sensitive to sneak attacks hehe!" He giggled.

 

But. He did not intend to attack anyone...

 

"About the Boss,He said he'll go and patrol the area." 

 

The Noblesse nodded. So his Bonded went to patrol the area? That didn't seem like the case to him. Frankenstein never does anything without asking him usually... 

____________________________________

  
Frankenstein heard his Masters voice through their bond ' _Frankenstein._ Wher _e_ _are you headed to?'_  Jesus. Had he let anything slip through their bond again? He...he didn't now did he? He tried his best not to!

'Master. I'm just going for a walk and to patrol the area.' It wasn't a lie. Well half of it wasn't.

' _Are you disstressed again?'_ Asked the concerned voice at the other end of their bond

'....No.' he hoped he was being convincing.

' _Frankenstein. Do you not trust me?' Asked his Master._

__

'Of course i trust you master! I trust you with my soul,mind and body!' Yelped the other ' _Well then. Why are you always hiding from me?'_  His Master was seriously going to be the death of him.

'I just don't wish to worry you. I simply keep on having nightmares.' Said the blond through their bond

' _Oh._ ' His Masters voice rang through his head

' _Shall i keep you company while you sleep from now on?'_ Asked Rai after awhile

'You do not need to stress yourself over it. It's nothing.' Said Frankenstein ',but if you wish to acompany me you don't need to ask.' He added

 _'Very well.'_  Said Raizel

  
Frankenstein lets out a long sigh as he looks at the stars above. How did he deserve his Master? How in the world did he deserve the most beautiful,powerful,kind creature that ever existed to be by his side. He did not.

"Frankenstein." His Masters voice stratled him as his master appeared besides him

"M-Master??" He questioned stunned by the appearance

"...you said i could accompany you whenever." Yes. He did say that.

"Of course you can." Anwsered the blond after he collected himself.

"Do you wish to talk about your nightmare?" Asked Rai

"No." Oh. So it was that bad... 

"Was it the Dark Spear again?" He asked,hopeful to get an anwser  
  
"....No." whispered Frankenstein as he,yet again stared at the stars above them.  
  
"Was it about...my enternal sleep." It was more like a statement and Frankenstein hated how good his Master knew him.

 

"Yes." He anwsered truthfully "Master...are you sure there's no way to help you regain your Lifespawn?" Asked Frankenstein foolishly.  
  
What he didn't expect was a sigh from his Master "Yes. There is."  
  
 Frankenstein looked shocked,suprised,happy and sad in the same time. "Please tell me if i can help.." whispered the blond as he fell on one knee infront of his Master  
  
"Yes...you can. But i cannot ask for it." Said his master as he,yet again, ran a hand through the blond locks  
  
"Master...please..." he pleaded  
  
"It's...a despicable thing that would tie you to me untill the rest of our lifes." The Noblesse tried  
  
 "Please...." begged the human once again  
  
"It is....an act between the bonded ones." Said his Master as he twirled the hair between his fingers  
  
"What could that be?"  Frankenstein questioned outloud  
  
"It's...sharing the bond further." Whispered the other  
  
"What could be sharing the bond further mean? We're already connected by blood and soul Master."  
  
 "It's. An Intimate things humans do between eachother when they share a bond similar to ours." Said Raizel as he stopped twirling the blonds locks  
  
No this couldn't be right. His mind was just being in the gutter. Right??  
  
"Master. Is it....is it by any chance connecting our bodies?" Asked Frankenstein as he looked in the mans eyes  
  
 "It..is what you think it is. But that...kind of thing is done only when both sides have full conection by both body and soul. I don't intend to request this of you." His Master...always so considirate. Always so sweet and gentle. It was as simple as this huh? This. Was all his Master needed to fill his lifespawn. This made Frankenstein want to laugh. Psychoticlly. He restrained himself and looked at his Master  
  
 "I'd be fully content with it." Said the blond while looking inside those beautiful blood red eyes  
  
 "Frankenstein. This isn't to be taken lightly. If we do something like that it'll bond us for life and it won't allow you to have another partner because you are to be the...mate of The Noblesse. Once you choose this you can't step out of it." Said Raizel,concerned about his Bonded  
  
 "Master. I'd be fully content with it." Said the man ",If you would be as well." He added,not breaking the eye contact  
  
"Very well. I shall grant your wish." His Master,the wonderful caring being he is,still had the concerned look in his eyes.  
  
"When should we do the..act?" Asked the Noblesse  
  
"Tommorow should be good. Tao,Takeo and M-21 are going to be on nightly watch,the kids won't visit if we ask them and Seira and Regis should be training." Anwsered the other.  
  
Raizel nodded. They still held the eye contact as the Noblesse spoke "Are you sure you'd be comfortable with it." He asked yet again  
  
This made Frankenstein want to scream,but he didn't. He just closed his eyes and opened their bond from his side. All of his fears,his feelings and his sufferings were flowing through his Master. He didn't want for that to happen but he must show Raizel that he is fully content and if more, he was dreaming about something like this. All he wanted was to stay by his Masters side forever. He needed Rai. Raizel was his air,was the thing he couldn't live without. He wouldn't live without.

* * *

* * *

  
  
Raizel nodded. They still held the eye contact as the Noblesse spoke "Are you sure you'd be comfortable with it." He asked yet again. He really didn't want to do this kind of thing to Frankenstein. Frankenstein could have any partner he wanted until now but this'd restrain him and tie him to Rai for life. He saw his Bonded close his eyes. He didn't know what was Frankenstein doing at the moment until he felt it.  
  
 Frankenstein completly opened his side of their bond.

 

  
All of his anger,love,sadness,suffering,respect,lusting,memories and adoration flew through Raizel. He felt stunned. He couldn't even speak or glance away from his Bonded as he tried to proccess this. His Bonded has fallen for him the first time they'd met. His love and adoration as well as the respect he held Only grew as the time went by. Then came the time they parted. The time where Raizel had left Frankenstein all by himself.  So much pain,so much anger,which wasn't directed at him. No, it was directed at Frankenstein himself. He thought he was useless to the person he gave his heart and soul to. He thought that everything he's done is actually stand in Raizel's way.  
  
Raizel then saw the memories. Saw how his servant desperatly searched everywhere. Just to find him. Tried everything. And then...he saw every person his servant laid with. And his thoughts as he laid with them. Afterwards,every time, Frankenstein would cry. Would feel like he betrayed his Master by sleeping with someone who merely had the similar hair colour as him.  
  
Then he saw his Bonded in the schools office,sighing after he remembered all of that. He looked sad and tired. Then a knock was heard and he saw Shinwoo walk inside of the office. He heard their conversation and saw himself walk inside.  His servant was so calm infront of him. While his very being was screaming. He wanted to jump on Raizel and hug him and never let him go from his arms. Protect him and help him but he didn't know how.

* * *

  
All of these things have came from his Bondeds head inside of his own and Raizel was stunned. He really was. "Frankenstein..." he whispered as he looked at his poor Bonded "I,the person who should have helped you,only harmed you. Would you accept my apology?" He asked as he looked at his servant. The beautiful sky blue eyes were closed as he nodded "Open your eyes,Look at me.." said Raizel as he kneeled just like his servant. "Would you like to see my part of our bond?" He asked as the blue eyes finally looked at him  
  
"..if you wish to show me.."  
  
 oh god..his voice sounds so lost...and so afraid "Yes. I do." The bond was completely open for both sides. All of Raizel's lonliness before Frankenstein,the will to live alone because he was afraid to hurt others,the quiet promise that he'd protect the blond from Frankenstein himself,the worry he held,all of it flew through Frankenstein. His Masters feelings towards Frankenstein,how he always cared for Frankensteins wounds but wouldn't dare to confront him about them,because of his fear of Frankenstein getting offended by it. How he always wanted to help the being that was being eaten by his own weapon,to save him from his nightmares. All of it. And Frankenstein couldn't take it. His Master was way too kind for this world. Way too kind for everyone,too kind for him. He hugged his Master  wishing to keep him for himself selfishly,to protect him,he just won't let anything harm his Raizel. Yes **his**.  _ **Only his.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH. I LOVE ME SOME ANGST AND LOVE ISN'T THAT RIGHT?? *cries and laughs in the same time* anyways i hope you've liked this. Comment down if you see any typos etc ^^💞💞


	5. Drowning In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Master...i.." Frankenstein tried as he tried to catch his breath "Yeah..." said Raizel,understanding the other completly "Frankenstein.." said Rai after a while
> 
> "Yes?" The other tilted his head expecting his Master to tell him to pull out. 
> 
> "Can we do it again?" Asked Rai as he flipped them over,not taking it out at all
> 
> "Yes,Master." Said Frankenstein with a smile playing on his lips.
> 
>  
> 
>  Forever for life,and being able to do this whenever they'd like,huh? That doesn't sound bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Extreeme smutttttt ;) 
> 
> If you see spelling mistakes etc please point them out ily ^^💞💞💞

Frankenstein walked inside of Raizels room to check if the time was right. When he saw his Master staring out his window he turned back untill his Masters voice stopped him " **Stay**." Ordered the Noblesse  
  
Frankenstein knew what was coming. He knew that everyone was gone. And oh boy,was he nervous. This was not some cheap human that'd fall for his looks,no, this was his Master. The perfect being that deserves only the best. The innocent being that had most probably never done this.  
  
"We should probably..start." said his Master as he nervously got up. No normal human would have noticed the glance at the floor or the faint,faint blush on those pale cheeks "As you most probably know," he started "I've never done...the act." He said as he went closer to the other  
  
Oh boy. Frankensteins heart was pretty much in his throat as he swallowed "I'll do my best to pleasure you." Said the blond as he put his arms around the elegant,but oh so fragile man  
  
"I'll do the same." Said Raizel as he ran a hand through the blond locks. His Master really loved his hair. Or so it seemed.  
  
Frankenstein leaned closer as his Master locked one of  his arms around the humans neck and ran the other through the said beings hair.  
  
Raizel leaned in and plant a soft kiss on his Bondeds cheek afew times but Frankenstein,the impatient human he was, leaned in and pecked his lips in a gentle manner.

The red eyes closed waiting for the human to take charge "...." the kiss was soft,leaving a chance for Rai to pull back if he was uncomfortable with it, then he leaned in again for yet another soft kiss but Raizel sensed the insecureness and softly took the blonds lower lip between his own lips and nibbled on it gently.

* * *

  
Frankenstein wasn't sure he was breathing. This. This was better than everything he'd ever imagine. His Masters soft lips on his own felt so good,so perfect,so right. The blue eyes closed right after the red ones but then..oh it felt like the thunder hit him  
  
When his Master nibbled on his bottom lip,he lost the last bit of control. He pulled Rai closer,if that was even possible,his arms locked around the lean body,around his wasit,his tongue found it's way to his Masters lip,begging for entrance.  
  
Raizel, the inexpirienced being he was, gasped, giving the chance for Frankenstein to slip his tongue inside of the perfect mouth. His Master joined in,trying to mimick his servants action. Their tongues danced together in synchrony and Frankenstein could swear he was in heaven.  
  
When they finally pulled away,both faces were flushed, his Master burried his face against the crook of Frankensteins neck, and inhaled deeply. Leaving Frankenstein to catch his breath as he tried his best not to trow the gentle beauty on his bed and have his way with Rai.  
  
"Frankenstein..." sighed his Master in a raspy voice. He was the cause of that perfect,calm and collected voice to sound this breathless,and he was proud of it.   
  
After his Masters breathing returned to normal, he gently laid his Rai on the bed "If you feel any discomfort,please let me know." Breathed out the blond,trying to calm himself.  
  
Raizel nodded,knowing that his Bonded was concerned about forcing himself on Rai.  
  
God...his Master was beautiful. He bent down and gently kissed the plump lips,then went further dowm leaving trails of kisses from the sharp jaw to the pale chest   "Oh.." his Master sighed as he gripped the sheet with one hand while holding the blond locks with other  
  
The human took this as a praise and enough of a sign that he should keep going. He slowly unbuttoned the white shirt,giving a kiss to every part of the showing skin,not leaving any part untouched. The sharp intakes of air left him breathless as well. The air seemed to be filled by thick,thick desire that was beyond delicious. Frankenstein dared to look up at his Masters face for approval. The blush that crept from his Masters neck to the pale cheeks was enough for him. He took off the shirt, hiding his Masters skin,and started giving attention to every and any part of the exposed skin. He then turned his attention to the rosy nipples that started to harden from the sudden temperature change.

He ran his hand across the pale chest making his Master shiver . This was a sight to be seen only by Frankenstein. He was so lucky he could cry.  
  
Raizel focused his vision on the man on top of him. The sensation was strange but it felt really good,the kiss has left him breathless,and this sensation of getting his body played with,was much better than he'd originally thought. The guilty pleasure of having someone as skilled as Frankenstein be his first,has set the mood just right. As his Bonded ran his hands over Rais chest he couldn't help the shiver that went through his entire body  
   
"Master.." Frankenstein breathed as he twisted and twirled the nubs and dragged his hands across the rib cage,the arousal clear in his voice. Oh how good has it felt,to finally be able to touch the person he loves so deeply this way...  
  
"Frankenstein....please.."  Raizel gasped,not knowing for what he was begging,he only knew that he wanted...no..needed something. And only Frankenstein would be able to give it to him.  
  
His Master saying his name so carelessly,so breathlessly,like Frankenstein was making him feel the best he'd been in years,made Frankenstein groan. He travelled his hands to the slender hips and grasped them tightly "You're doing so good Master.." he whispered inside of his Masters ear shamelessly.  
  
The beautiful slender body,the innocenence,only for him to take...  
  
The gasp he recived from his Master was like a dream come true...the most beautiful song he'd ever hear. He bit Rais ear gently as his hand travelled to unbuckle the others belt

* * *

 

  
Raizel couldn't help but gasp at his Bondeds words...he hadn't done anything in praticular,and yet, his Bonded was praising him. It felt delightful. He felt one of Frankensteins hands gripping his hip with a bruising force while the other one was unbuckling his belt. The oversensation from his ear and the other two actions were already overstimulating. He felt his pants grow tight and unpleasent.

  
Sensing his Master growing hard under his hand was the most pleasent thing he'd felt in his entire life. He quickly took the pants off,not caring about the wrinkles,and trew it somewhere along with the long forgotten shirt. He turned his head down to find a pleasent suprise. His Master wasn't wearing any underwear. Raizels cock was standing against his stomach dripping wet and Frankenstein could swear he was going to cum at the sight of his Master. The flushed face,beautiful red eyes glowing, now both hands gripping the sheets tightly,just because of him.

* * *

  
Raizel gripped the sheets tight. He felt like he was drowning. Drowning in the familiar scent that was Frankenstein. He couldn't help it. The way his Bonded bit his lip,the way he looked at Rai,like he was going to eat him alive,made him more turned on than he ever was in his life. Ever. He lets out a loud clear moan when he feels Frankensteins hand close around his cock. Oh god...if this felt this good then how the hell will he survive the rest?  
  
Frankenstein started jerking Rai off quick and roughly,he wanted to bring his Master over the edge,make him scream his name,needed to see the face he'd make..  
  
For once in his life he was allowing himself to be selfish.

  
Oh god. Rai felt close. Too close. He tried warning Frankenstein but all that came from him was a sharp intake of breath as he felt the pleasure building up inside of his belly. Frankensteins head was now on the crook of his neck breathing in,like he couldn't get enough,like this was everything he'd ever wanted,like he needed this. "Master..." his bonded almost growled with lust and arousal in his voice,in that deep husky voice.. It was almost enough to bring him over the edge. He almost couldn't hold back.  
  
Frankenstein rose his head to see his Master gripping the sheets with such a force that he wouldn't be suprised if they ripped. His knuckles white,his eyes closed tightly,his toes curled and his lips pressed togheter so tight that he was afraid they'd disappear. His free hand went from gripping the hip to travelling upwards.  
  
Raizel,sensing this,opened his eyes just enough to see the hand travelling gently toward him. The hand was so slow it was almost painful to watch it..he tried concetrating on the air around him to calm his senses,but it didn't help. Couldn't help. 

All he smelled was Frankenstein. The sweet,unique smell of Frankenstein.  
  
The hand then rose to his lips,fingers were begging for entrance. And he gave them the access. He opened his mouth,enough for the fingers to enter his mouth.  
  
Raizel flicked his tongue around the digits while holding the eye contact. The groan from his Bondeds mouth was enough of a praise to him. He started sucking on the fingers,hoping that he was doing a good job. Frankensteins other hand seemed to lose it's rhythm and the blonds breathing was now erratic. Good. This means he's doing okay...right? He heard numerous groans and gasps from the human and felt a piercing gaze on him. Yes. He was doing a good job.

* * *

  
Frankenstein groaned as he felt his Master sucking on the digits. He felt like he was going to cum on the spot. He watched Raizels face so closly as he was doing this. He still looked like an angel. Like the most innocent creature in the world. Holy fuck. He can't get enough of his Master. He started thrusting the fingers and rubbing them along side of his Masters tongue  
  
This action made Rai moan around the others fingers sending shivers down Frankensteins spine. Holy fucking hell.  
  
When he thought his fingers were wet enough he took them out of Masters mouth with a loud,wet pop, making Raizel groan at the loss. Frankenstein smiled at his Masters beautiful eyes finally openning to meet his. Rai tilted his head,closed his eyes yet again, and pressed his lips to Frankensteins. This took Frankenstein by a suprise but he soon enough relaxed and leaned in.  
  
Frankensteins right hand travelled down his Masters body and pressed at his entrance. Raizel, feeling this, lets his arms wonder around Frankensteins neck as he concentrated on their kiss. Frankensteins movements were slow,sweet, and  feather light. Like they had all the time in the world. And they did. For tonight they did.  
  
Raizel opens his mouth and takes Frankensteins bottom lip inside of his own again,but this time he licks it gently and bites it hard enough to leave a mark. Frankenstein felt a low growl in his throat as he took the control over their kiss.  
  
Rai,feeling Frankensteins tongue shoving its way inside of his mouth,he opens his mouth enough to give his Bonded access.  
  
Frankenstein teased his tongue and shoved his finger inside of Raizel making the other pull away and gasp for air "Fuck.." groaned Frankenstein,not minding his language as he worked his finger inside of his Masters tight heat  
  
Raizel moaned shamelessly as his bonded twisted his finger and dragged it along the walls,curling it just the right way,with just the right pressure,Rai,trying to match his pace ground his hips down on the finger and up in the hand that was holding his cock tightly,still going up and down while the thumb was inside of his slit,not allowing him to cum.

  
Frankenstein groaned as his Master started moving his hips,falling apart in his arms. He started kissing down his Masters body,licked his nipples making Raizel gasp and graps his hair,he went from flicking the left,to biting the right one. He couldn't hold the foreplay anymore. He went down further,leaving marks as he travelled, until he got close to his masters dick and his own hands working his Master to maddness. He stopped jerking Raizel,who groaned at the loss, and licked his hand,looking inside those red eyes.  
  
"Fran-kestein..!" The way his Master  stuttered made him get the courage to grip his hips tightly and add another finger inside.  
  
Raizel gasped and maoned,helplessly,as his servant took him apart. He couldn't even move his hips anymore and it made him even more horny. He gripped Frankensteins hair tightly as the other took his dick inside his mouth "Oh-!" The Noblesse moaned shamelessly "Please-!"  
  
The silent pleae compelled Frankenstein to take his Masters dick inside of his mouth while working his fingers inside the now slick walls. He tried his best to breath through his nose as he took his Master as deep as he could,while holding his hips in place,swirling his tongue along the veins he felt his Masters hand grasping his hair like he was holding on for dear life,and Frankenstein took great pleasure in it.  
  
Raizel debutated if he should or should not take control of Frankensteins head because belive it or not,Rai was not in the mood for foreplay. He felt like cumming on the spot. He gently,insecure at first,pushed Frankenstein further down his cock. When his Bonded didn't gag he pulled his head back and then forth again. He felt so good,his Bondeds throat was tight and wet and he couldn't supress a moan. He felt Frankenstein add yet another finger,working them all like he was searching for something,and Rai had no idea what. But when they did find that something Raizel screamed. Screamed his servants name so loud that he was grateful no one besides them were home. He came right on the spot, filling Frankensteins mouth with his hot seed  
  
Frankenstein looked up to meet his Masters  eyes as he swallowed every last drop of the cum.

The way that his Master screamed his name almost made him want to tease the other even more,if it wasn't for the obvious problem that was currently against the idea,he felt his Master go boneless and he made sure to take a mental picture of Rai fucked out,gasping for air,flushed so hard that the pale skin might as well stay that way forever with that beautiful blush that covered now even his Masters chest. He started working his fingers again,not leaving a chance of recovery for his poor Master as he went up for a kiss. 

  
Raizel could die at this very moment and he'd be happy. He never felt this good in his life. He gladly met his servants lips as the other started abusing his prostate  
  
He took the control of the kiss and shoved his hips downwards on Frankensteins fingers,spreading his legs further apart. They broke the kiss and Frankenstein was,quite literally,all over his skin. Every part of him was marked,and even tho they'll heal soon,he felt good. Like he belonged to someone. Like he'll never be alone again. It is little to say that he needed that.  
  
"May...i..?" Asked his servant,his voice deep and husky,making Raizel shiver "Yes...oh god yes..." he anwsered between gasps as his Bonded took him further apart. He didn't know what was real anymore. He didn't know anything besides the fact that he'd do anything for this feeling. "Fuck...you're...beauitful.." groaned the human as he took his fingers out. Rai groaned at the loss as he glared daggers at Frankenstein  
  
Frankenstein chukled,low and dangerously, "Don't worry..I'll make you feel even better," this almost made Raizel want to shove him down and give him the taste of his own medicine but he held it back because his Bonded never lied to him.  
  
Frankenstein unbuckled his belt and took off both his pants and underwear,leaving his hard dick to stick to his stomach. Raizels eyes met the huge member as he licked his lips. His thoughts went to Frankenstein sucking his dick and he couldn't help but wish to return the favour. But seeing  his Bonded so wishful to please him made him think better than that.

Frankenstein bit his lip hard enough to bleed as he pushed the tip inside of Rai. He had to do it in order to prevent himself from fucking his Master senseless. But Raizel apperantly had other ideas as he pushed his hips down on Frankensteins cock taking him further in

His Master licked his bloody lip and started setting up a faster rhythm with his hips "Move..!" He gasped against Frankensteins lips as his nails left almost blood behind them on Frankensteins back.  
  
Frankenstein complied by thrusting deep inside of Rai and biting the Noblesse lips. His Master bucked his hips,giving Frankenstein complete access to do whatever the blond pleased to him "Fuck...so..tight.." Frankenstein growled against the others lips as he thrust deeper and deeper. "Master...please..can I..?" He said between groans,as he took his Masters already hard dick in his hand again while holding Raizel up with other for a better angle. "Yes..! Fuck..yes...!" Raizel maoned the words out as he pushed back.  
  
Frankensteins thrusts became deeper,harder,while hitting that spot that made Raizels vision go blank, all while jerking him off and Rai can swear he could see stars. The beauitful blue stars that were Frankensteins eyes. He moaned out Frankensteins name,not being able to help it  
  
"Mas-ter!" His bonded gasped out "Rai-zel...say i-fuck-!" Rai couldn't help but wish for his Bonded to say his name as he went over the edge "Rai-zel!" His Bonded screamed his name as he came inside,that along with the erratic thrusts,made Rai go over the edge for the second time that night. Frankenstein fell on top of his Master and went limp for a moment before speaking up  
  
"Master...i.." Frankenstein started as he tried to catch his breath "Yeah..." said Raizel,understanding the other completly "Frankenstein.." said Rai after a while  
  
"Yes?" The other tilted his head expecting his Master to tell him to pull out.  
  
"Can we do it again?" Asked Rai as he flipped them over,not taking Frankensteins cock out at all  
  
"Yes,Master." Said Frankenstein with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
  
 Togheter until they both die,while being able to do this whenever they'd like,huh? That doesn't sound bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I nut. I literally love this story. Fyt me
> 
> Point out spelling mistakes etc please! ^^💞💞💞

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go. First chapter. It took me like...the whole day because of the details of the fights and ish xD hope you like it. 
> 
> Now english is not my first language,remember that so please point out mistakes! XD 💞💞💞💞


End file.
